Kategorie:Staffel 7
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Zusammenfassung Am Ende hats ganz schön BAM gemacht frame|center|EarthDawn! Episoden Hauptartikel: ISWP Staffel 7 - Episoden Charaktere *Sandra Kemp *Vanessa Ritter *Curtis Leong *Tex Murphy *Jim Raynor *Gregory Steward NSCs category=NSCs&Staffel_7 Highlights * Die Schüssel der Träume * "Robo-Brawl" kommentiert von MC Piper * Telefonisches Selbstgespräch von Gregory ---- FAQs *'Materiebomben/Parallel-Universum:' sh. Parallel-Universum *'Der Dawn': Der Dawn ist dasjenige Individuum mit der Aufgabe (und der Machtfülle), das Weltende zu vollstrecken; ob er will oder nicht. *'Rituale: '''Die rituellen Opferungen (übrigens keine Blutmagie!) waren nicht nötig, um ihn zu rufen. Das wird auch an seinem Erscheinen auf der Brücke ersichtlich, wo das Ritual ja vor seinem Ende gestört worden war. Alleine das Eintreffen der Prophezeiungen und damit die Meilensteine auf dem Weg zum Ende der Welt ziehen den Dawn unwiderstehlich an. *'Kalter Wanderer:' Der "kalte Wanderer" ist der Asteroid aus der Oortschen Wolke, der im Schlepptau des Halleyschen Kometen an der Erde vorbeizog. *'Vulkanausbrüche und Finnen:' Die Vulkanausbrüche ließen sich den Finnen (deren offizielles Fasa-Pendant übrigens den Namne "Winternacht" trägt) nicht nachweisen. ---- Konsequenzen für die Beteiligten am Weltuntergang '''Ein Versuch, die unmittelbaren Konsequenzen für die Beteiligten beim Weltuntergang zusammenzufassen:' * Bryant: Hat zwar in der großen Schlacht gekämpft und es dabei geschafft, den Jormagund-Virus zu neutralisieren. War gleich danach aber mit als erster am Geothermie-Kraftwerk und hat sich den TGFIPOTIQWBGBL unter den Nagel gerissen. Hat seinen Hauptwohnsitz seit diesen Ereignissen nicht mehr auf der Insel von Kobe. * Dawn: Hat in der großen Schlacht an der Bifröst mitgemischt und wurde nachher - inmitten seiner Post-Performance-Depression - ohne Widerstand von der JSDF eingesackt. Sitzt seitdem in einem japanischen Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. * Fakhrudean: Wurde trotz seiner beachtlichen Konstitution als Ki-Adept und Gestaltwandler am Ende durch das Virus dahingerafft. * Finnen: Soweit bekannt hat kein Teil dieser Terrororganisation Ragnarok überlebt. Trotzdem befindet sich die Organisation inzwischen auf den Watch-Lists sämtlicher Konzerne und Sicherheitsbehörden. * Lay: Hat seinem Boss Lofwyr in der Schlacht den Rücken gedeckt und wurde dabei von der Blutmagischen Gestalt (in Form des Fenriswolfes) erschlagen. * Lofwyr: Hat in der großen Schlacht gekämpft und gemeinsam mit Lay die Blutmagische Gestalt vernichtet. * Maxwell²: Ist am Tiefpunkt des Geothermie-Schachts aufgetaucht - kurz bevor die Notbremsen des Fahrstuhls einsetzten. Er wurde von den ebenfalls zeitig eintreffenden Ares-Leuten vor der JSDF abgeschirmt und trat unmittelbar in die Dienste des Konzern ein, um so quasi Asyl zu erhalten. Der Konzern hält ihn - so wie es aussieht - für den verstorben geglaubten Maxwell. * McDowell: Verschollen. * McGee: Am Geothermie-Kraftwerk ums Leben gekommen. * Pascua: Wurde möglicherweise bei einem Thorhammer-Einschlag in der Bucht von Kobe erschlagen. Wird interessanterweise trotz seines Ausbruchs aus einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis vor der antarktischen Küste nicht mehr von den Behörden gesucht. * Winters: Ist im Krankenhaus von Kobe dem Virus erlegen. * Zauberfinger: Hat sich nach der Befreiung durch die ISWP an der Brücke abgesetzt. Das "Who is Who" des nordischen Weltunterganges *'Balder:' nordischer Gott, von allen Göttern geachtet und daher als Richter unter ihnen akzeptiert; wird durch eine Intrige Lokis von seinem Bruder Hodr erschlagen. *'Odin:' auch Wotan; nordischer Göttervater; opferte sein Auge und hing sich selbst neun Tage lang in einen Baum, um die Kenntnis der Runen (sprich Weisheit) zu erlangen; schart in seinem Haus Valhala die gefallenen Krieger (Einherjer) um sich, die er am Ende der Welt in die letzte Schlacht führen soll; wird von Fenriswolf verschlungen. *'Asgard:' Heimstatt der nordischen Götter; von hohen Wällen umgeben und nur über die Regenbogenbrücke Bifröst zu erreichen; in ihrer Mitte ragt die Weltenesche Yggdrasil empor. *'Loki:' nordischer Gott des Betruges und der List; "Vater" der Ungeheuer Jormagund und Fenris; wird nach einer Intrige gegen Baldr von den Göttern eingesperrt; sein Entkommen läutet das Weltende ein. *'Thor:' Gott des Donners, Beschützer dem Menschheit; führt einen mächtigen Hammer im Kampf; erschlägt in der letzten Schlacht die Midgardschlange Jormagund, erliegt jedoch kruz danach deren Gift. *'Einherjer:' Auserwählte Krieger, die nach ihrem Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld von den Valkyren nach Valhala gebracht, wo sie sich unter Odins Aufsicht für die letzte Schlacht rüsten. *'Surtr:' Mächtigster unter den Feuerriesen; kämpft in der letzten Schlacht gegen die Götter; mit seinem Schwert setzt er schließlich die gesamte Welt in Brand, was zu deren Untergang führt. *'Heimdall:' Beschützer Asgrads und Bewacher von Bifröst; besitzt das mächtige Gjallarhorn; damit ruft er die Götter zur letzten Schlacht; er und Loki erschlagen sich schließlich. *'Yggdrasil:' Die Weltenesche verbindet alle Welten miteinander und ist der Mittelpunkt des Universums. Ihr Erbeben kündigt das Weltende mit an. *'Nornen:' Drei Frauen, die sich in der Nähe der Weltesche herumtreiben und das Schicksal aller Wesen "verwalten". *'Naglfar:' Aus Fingernägeln und Knochen gezimmertes Totenschiff, welches Loki flott macht, um von seinem Gefängnis nach Asgard zu gelangen. *'Jormagund:' Die Midgradschlange; eine Seeschlange, die am Grund der Weltmeere liegt; beginnt während Ragnarök sich zu winden und Gift zu versprühen, was Flutwellen Massensterben auslöst. *'Fenris:' Ungeheuer in Wolfsform; wurde von den Göttern gebunden, reißt sich aber los und verschlingt in der letzten Schlacht Odin. *'Mimir:' Riese, dessen abgeschlagener Kopf von Odin in einem Brunnen aufbewahrt wird; verfügt über große Weisheit und offenbart dem Göttervater das furchtbare Schicksal, dass die Götter und ihre Welt in Ragnarök erwartet. Anregungen und Plothintergrund * Ragnarok, der nordische Weltuntergang: Anstoss für die Auswahl dieses Templates war der Film "Sieben". Die Idee, ein mythologisches/religiöses System als Grundlage für ein Abenteuer zu verwenden, rührt von diesem Film. Die ursprüngliche Idee hätte die Apokalypse des Johannes anstelle der Todsünden verwendet. Am Ende blieb es zwar beim Weltuntergang, dieser wurde aber in ein exotischeres kulturelles Setting (die nordische Mythologie) transponiert und durch den (Haupt-)Schauplatz Japan zusätzlich verfremdet. Der endgültige Handlungsrahmen (mit Kobe, Regenbogenbrücke, Midgardschlange, Drachenauge, usw.) datiert auf den Sommer 1999. Ich habe mich sieben Jahre darauf gefreut, dieses Abenteuer mit Euch zu spielen und bin froh und stolz, es schließlich mit Eurer Hilfe und Beharrlichkeit geschafft zu haben. * Scotts Rückkehr war ursprünglich nicht Teil der Geschichte. Seit seinem "endgültigen" Ableben am Ende der fünften Staffel hatte ich aber (auch aufgrund der Fürsprache von Bills Spieler) immer die Frage im Hinterkopf, wie ich Scott auf unerwartete Weise ins Spiel zurückbringen könnte. Auf halbem Weg durch das Abenteuer fiel mir dann auf, dass sich dieses Problem prächtig durch das von langer Hand vorbereitete Paralleluniversum lösen ließe. * Jeron hatte die ersten Schritte auf dem Weg zum Dawn (ich meine den Knochen und nicht den namensgebenden Umhang) noch als Spieler zurückgelegt. Als der Spieler die Gruppe endgültig verließ, schien mir ein vollständiger Verzicht auf den Charakter zunächst die richtige Entscheidung - nicht zuletzt auch aus dem Wunsch, nicht pietätlos mit dem emotionalen Fallout umzugehen. Nach einer Weile reifte dann aber die Erkenntnis, dass es viel zu reizvoll sein würde, unerwartet einen ehemaligen Kameraden auf der Gegenseite wiederzusehen, und dass die Idee mit dem Handlungsbogen des Dawn ohnehin meine eigene gewesen war. Wie sich der Handlungsbogen des Dawn als Spielercharakter genau entwickelt hätte, weiß niemand. Es hätte aber von meiner Seite die gleichen Eckpunkte gegeben: Zunehmende magische Fähigkeiten des Dawn und gleichzeitig immer rigider werdende Ausrichtung auf das baldige Weltende. Die magischen Fähigkeiten vielleicht nicht ganz so umfassend: Spielercharakteren muss man immer mit etwas weniger Machtfülle ausstatten, damit sie nicht irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellen. Bei NSCs besteht diese Gefahr nicht (oder nicht so sehr). * Aleuten-Ork: Der NSC ist an eine beeindruckende Figur aus dem Roman Snow Crash von Neal Stephenson angelehnt. Diese ist zwar kein Gestaltwandler oder Ork aber dennoch pyhsisch eindrucksvoll. Außerdem fährt sie einen Nukleartorpedo im Beiwagen seine Motorrads spazieren! * Die Roboterwerft ist aus dem Anime Patlabor entlehnt. Eigentlich wäre da noch ein lsutige Robo-Hatz durch die Werft mit dem Einsatz von schweren Waffen fällig gewesen. Zu Gunsten eines engeren zeitlichen und thematischen Rahmens blieb es dann aber beim Auftritt des Aleuten und dem Hinweis auf den Kon-Gerichtshof und die Unterseebahn. Aufgrund solcher Einsparungen ist die Staffel 7 die einzige Staffel, die in weniger als einem Jahr durchspielt werden konnte. * Als die Walküren im Jack-Drury-Auftrag zum ersten Mal auftauchen, sind sie kaum mehr als eine exotische Spezies von Gegnern, die den Ortstermin in Tel Aviv mit etwas leichter Action auflockern sollen. Dass sie im Astralraum nicht gesehen werden ist ursprünglich auch nur eine ad hoc-Schutzbehauptung des Spielleiters, der nicht aufgepasst hat, als ein Charakter auf astrale Sicht wechselte. Bei der Sichtung des Shadowrun-Material zwecks "Nordifizierung" bereits bekannter Elemente waren sie aber trotz ihrer eher schlanken Gestalt eine offensichtliche Wahl. Außerdem bilden sie den Anlass für die 10. Staffel, da Anthony Maddocks jr. sie mit dem Verschwinden seines Vaters während Staffel 3 und dadurch Lofwyr als Macht hinter dem Doppelgänger identifiziert. So dienen die Walküren als Plot-Achse, über die die siebte Staffel die dritte mit der zehnten Staffel verbindet. * sind lose Enden dieser Geschichte offen. To be continued ... Kategorie:Chronik